The field of the invention relates generally to movable barriers, and more specifically, to systems and a method of restricting the movement of children or pets using a movable barrier having interchangeable panels.
A variety of currently existing safety gates are designed and constructed to restrict, prevent or otherwise control the ingress or egress of infants, children, and/or pets within or about a designated area. At least some known of such gates may be adjusted for use in passageways or openings of varying widths or related dimensions. Several such gates often include movable bumpers, which may be extended from and retracted into the safety gate structure to secure or release the safety gate from contiguous openings. Other known gates maybe include several gate panels coupled together side-by-side to form a free-standing or partially supporting freeform corral.
Although the existing gates are able to prevent ingress and egress they do so at an aesthetic cost to the location where the gates are used. Generally, the gate panels are formed of plastic or nylon mesh or wood or plastic slats, giving the gates an institutional appearance that is not in concert with the local areas where the gates are used.